


Hopeless

by Hoplop



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, F/F, Fantasy, Magic, Possible Character Death, Time Travel, inspired by dungeons and dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoplop/pseuds/Hoplop
Summary: The world has gone to ruin and time is running out before they are wiped out. Jiwoo and her team find one last chance to maybe save them all, but what is the reality of this "solution".





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fic, hopefully its not too bad.

The world of Elnaran had flourishing societies, the elves populating one half of the world, the humans the other. It was an era of peace between the two races. The last war had ended over a century earlier and it seemed that maybe it might finally be a permanent peace this time. The races had begin to commingle, settlements sprouted with both races together. Cities sprouted, land turned to farms, and populations soared. Arcane arts began to advance, to automate. It seemed like a paradise, a utopia compared to the previous eras of bloodshed and war. Swords turned to ploughshares and times of plenty were known all around. Then around 300 years ago, something went terribly wrong. Quakes shook the world, minor at first but growing with strength as time passed. Then the first of the creatures were spotted. Beasts made pure arcane energy emerged from the world itself. For everyone one the guard struck down, two took its place. The world was not prepared for such an event. Towns and villages began to crumble and the beasts numbers and sizes grew. Soon these amalgamations that struck cities had grown from the size of dogs to creatures that stood over two meters tall. Overtime the humans and elves were pushed farther and farther into a corner. Small pockets of people still remained, but even then they were slowly being wiped out, by starvation, infighting, or the amalgamations themselves. 

The shaking of the ground awoke Jiwoo, almost knocking her out of the bed. “That was the 3rd time this week, the amalgamations must be getting closer again”, Jiwoo muttered to herself. The sun had just been to peak over the tree line she noticed, signaling it was time for her to begin her day anyways. Looking around the thatch hut at what was left of her family. Her mother and younger sister remained asleep, having fallen back asleep after the tremors. The commune had been set up here for around a month, by their scouting estimates it would be another 2 week before they had to move again. The amalgamations, or amal, had almost pushed them to the shore line. Once they reached there, Jiwoo wasn’t sure where they would go. 

Sighing she sat up and began to dawn her armor. A rough and well used set of iron plate, her father’s blade, and a pair of cestus they had found a few scouting missions ago. Today was her teams turn to go scout to the southeast and find food and supplies left abandon or foliage that could be prepared by the commune. Jungeun would be praying for another half an hour and Haseul would be preparing her reagents so she set of to gather Jinsoul first. Stepping outside of her home, she took note of everything going on in the early morning twilight. A few others were awake preparing the meal for everyone with what little they had to feed the nearly 70 left. Their numbers were once over 200 but age, injury or sickness had claimed the others. 

Jiwoo poked her head into Jinsouls small solo cabin. Jinsoul was tall, beautiful and a deadly shot with her arrows. Jinsoul looked over, finishing braiding her hair up into a tight bun and gave their leader a nod and began to gather her bow and quiver. Jiwoo wasn’t sure how she became the group's de facto leader but they worked well and could usually bring back more food than any other party. She supposed it was probably due to the ballance they all had. Jiwoo had a natural talent with her blade, Jinsoul was the best shot around, the worlds overflowing arcane energy enhanced Haseuls already high prowess with magic, and Jungeun could use her holy arts to heal their wounds and injuries. Jinsoul joined her at the door and they made their way to the mess tent, Haseul and Jungeun would meet them there when they were ready. The learned better than to interrupt the other two girls. Haseul had turned Jiwoo into a crow accidentally last time and neither of them wanted Jungeun to chase them down with her morning star for interrupting her prayer again. 

The sun had risen fully above the trees by the time they had all finished the meals and packed their extra rations and water. The trip was only supposed to take 2 days but experience told them to pack for at least a week. They began to head to out, mission was to investigate a small village that Theta team had seen last week. They took up their positions as they neared the treeline, Jungeun and Jiwoo in the front and Haseul and Jinsoul in the back. They worked perfect in these pairs. Jungeun and Jiwoo had perfected their teamwork having grown up together and Haseul and Jinsoul having been part of the same elvish clan had work together for years. Before they left they gave pause to let Haseul cast a suppression spell, a spell to mask their inherent arcane energy so they the amal would have a much harder tracking them. A quick chant and some hand motions later a light blue glow covered them before dissipating. Setting off in a jog they set out. 

The farther they got from the commune they more the world around them felt untouched by civilization. Nature had begun to reclaim as the centuries had passed, birds and small game had lost their fear of people. The crunch of their footsteps as they wove between the trees blended in with the sounds of nature. They spoke in whispers as to not give away their positions. While they would notice the larger amal before it noticed them the smaller ones were the real danger. If they were noticed and attracted the attention of the larger packs they would be done for. “The other scouting team said the village was about 10 buildings, with a large grain silo on the edge” Jiwoo informed the others, “We need to quickly take out any amal and take as much as we can, I wanna be back home by 2 nights from now.” The others nodded in agreement,spending any more time outside of the commune than necessary was dangerous. “Haseul, i brought two bags for you to enchant with weight and size enchantments, if we can clear out the silo in one trip I’d like too,” Jiwoo said pulling two leather sacks out of her bag and tossing them back to Haseul. 

It was almost nightfall by the time they reached the edge of the clearing that contained the small village. From what Jiwoo could tell it was amal free but she still doubled checked with Jinsoul. The girl’s eyes and ears were far beyond hers and had saved their ass more times then she would care to count. After Jinsoul gave her the all clear they began to move in. Haseul took off toward to silo while Jiwoo and the others began to search the other buildings. The first one Jiwoo entered as a small house. She searched the kitchen for any dried foods and goods before looking around the house for any other supplies. Opening a drawer full of straw dolls she grimaced. No matter how many times she did this it was never any easier. People used to live here, lives that had been snuffed out long before their time. Her brooding was interrupted by a sudden loud crash and burst of arcane energy, the sign an amal had been killed. Dashing outside to the source of the sound and energy her and the others found Jinsoul inside the villages main building, a small gash on her arm. Jungeun quickly moved in to work, her holy symbol and words slowly stitching the wound back together. “I was looking around when it burst out from a hole in the floorboards” Jinsoul grunted out through the pain. Sighing Jiwoo looked into the hole, seeing what appeared to be hand dug stairs. “Come on, we need to get down there. That burst will bring other amal looking and we are in no shape to fight, we can hide down here.” Jiwoo said working her way down onto the stairs. The others followed and Haseul lead the way, a small fire spell giving light. 

It felt like they had walked for almost a kilometer by the time they reached a door at the end of the tunnel to Jiwoo. The door itself was covered in arcane runes, no handle was obvious on the door. “Haseul can you read those? And Jungeun double check Jinsoul, I want her to be healthy incase whatever is behind there isn't friendly.” Jiwoo asked. Jinsoul allowed herself to be scruitinized over while Haseul poured over the door. “It would appear that I, or anyone, would just have to push a bit of arcane energy into the door to open it, but anything past that is far past my level of knowledge” Haseul admitted with a frown. She didn’t like having to admit that there were things past her skill level in magic, but a lack of an academy left her to mostly self teaching. “Well since Jinsoul seems to be fine, let's open this up, who knows what supplies might be hidden back there that can help us.” Jiwoo ordered, pulling out her blade just in case. 

Haseul channeled a bit of energy into the door as it began to glow brighter and brighter. It was almost blinding when it finally clicked open. Right as it opened and Jiwoo began to push she and the rest were almost knocked off their feet from a huge burst of arcane energy from the door. Whatever seal they broke must have given off a burst back and they had to get in now. “GO, GET INSIDE” Jiwoo yelled, already knowing that burst would bring every amal within miles down to them. They scrambled inside pushing the door back into place and sighed in relief hearing it click and meld back into the wall behind them. “So we are safe from the amal, but where the fuck are we” Jungeun said looking around the lit room they were in. 

 

The room was large, with torches burning a blue flame all around them. On the far wall was the most complex ritual circle Jiwoo had ever seen carved into the floor. The stone rooms also contained a few desks covered in old papers and the room smelled of chemicals and reagents for spells. If she had to guess she would say this was a mage or research lab, but what would it be doing under a country town? “Everyone split up, look for anything that could tell us what this is or how the hell to get out of here.” Jiwoo said, already hearing noises in the hall they just escaped. Walking over the arcane symbol she marveled at its complexity. She had seen some impressive works in her day but this seemed beyond even possible in its arrangement and power that seemed to radiate off of it. She was snapped from her thoughts by Jungeun calling everyone over. “I found this note that’s written in middle elvish, Haseul you can read that right?” They all spoke modern human and elvish from each other but middle elvish hadn’t been used for some time, only the elder elves knew it, along with some mages due to its usage in old elf spells. “I not great at it but I can do my best” Haseul said taking the note.

To whoever finds this.

If you have found this we have failed. Chaewon has discovered how these amazing runes work. It is a spell that can send us back into the past! We have managed to get it back to right before the great event that sparked this cataclysm that we all live in. We will go back and try to prevent this all from happening. But obviously if you are reading this we have failed. Bellow we have given the incantation that must be read. We know little of how to stop this but what we do know is “Thanius is the key”. Good luck and may you save us all.

ᛏᚣᚱᚾ ᛫ ᛒᚫᚴ ᛫ ᚧᚣ ᛫ ᛖᛞᛄᚣᛋ ᛫ ᚣᚡ ᛫ ᛏᚪᛃᛗ ᛫ ᚫᚾᛞ ᛫ ᛈᛚᛖᛋ ᛫ ᛗᛁ ᛫ ᛒᚫᚴ ᛫ ᛏᚢ ᛫ ᚹᛖᚾ ᛫ ᚧᚣ ᛫ ᛚᚫᚾᛞ ᛫ ᚹᚣᛋ ᛫ ᛃᚣᛝᚸᚣᚱ ᛫ ᚪᛃ ᛫ ᚴᚣᛗᚫᚾᛞ ᛫ ᚧᚣ ᛫ ᛖᛚᚣᛗᚣᚾᛏᛋ ᛫ ᚫᚾᛞ ᛫ ᛈᚪᚹᚣᚱᛋ ᛫ ᚣᚡ ᛫ ᚧᚣ ᛫ ᚹᚣᚱᛚᛞ ᛫ ᛏᚢ ᛫ ᛞᚢ ᛫ ᚫᛋ ᛫ ᛋᚣᛏᚳ ᛫ ᚫᚾᛞ ᛫ ᚹᛁᚦ ᛫ ᛋᛖᚠ ᛫ ᚫᚾᛞ ᛫ ᛁᛋᛁ ᛫ ᛈᚫᛋᚣᛞᛄ᛫

“Oh my god” Jinsoul muttered what they were all thinking. They had a chance to stop all of this. “What on earth is Thanius?” Jiwoo asked the elvish girl. “Thanius is an old elven myth, they say he resides at the top of Mt. Balus guarded by a powerful spirit. He supposedly has the power to change the course of fate and will be called on to do so.” Haseul said studding the runes, making sure to memorize them. “Then what are we waiting for, let's go back and make out way there! We have nothing to lose and if we do it, we will forever change history!” Jiwoo said gathering their things and making her way into the circle. The others followed, determined to stop things once and for all. Haseul began the incantation, the grown around them glowing and sense of weightless took over them as they began to feel covered with arcane power. Then all at once it seemed to collapse on them and Jiwoo’s world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or criticisms are welcome @OrbitingChuuves


End file.
